Aber ich wache nicht auf!
by TheChampaignGlass
Summary: Hermine plagen immer wieder grauenhafte Alpträume... und aus einem scheint sie nicht mehr zu erwachen!


Disclaimer:

Die Personen gehören (von wenigen Außnahmen abgesehen) nicht mir, sondern JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld mit ihnen.

Anmerkung:  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr schreibt viele Reviews.

Hermine rannte und bemerkte mit Entsetzen, dass ihre Beine erlahmten.  
Dennoch hastete sie keuchend weiter.  
Er durfte sie nicht bekommen.  
Das wäre ihr Tod!  
Nein, sie musste entkommen!  
Sie lief in den Wald hinein.  
Hinter ihr hörte sie ihn laut atmen.

Er war bald bei ihr...

Bald war alles vorbei...

"Hermine? Hermine wach auf!"  
Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte in Rons besorgtes Gesicht.  
Mit einem Schlag richtete sie sich auf und sprang vom Bett, doch Ron hielt sie fest.  
"Moment mal! Was war das denn eben?"  
Hermine seufzte.  
"Ein Alptraum."  
"Was?" entgegnete Ron und über sein Gesicht legte sich ein düsterer Schatten.  
"Schon wieder?"  
"Ja..."  
"Ging es wieder um diesen gesichtslosen Mann?"  
"Diesmal war er nicht gesichtslos..." murmelte Hermine leise.  
"Hast du ihn erkannt?" fragte Ron scharf.

Hermine zuckte zusammen.  
"N...Nein habe ich nicht."  
Ron stöhnte entnervt.  
"Hermine das ist nicht normal! Du musst endlich mal zu einem Psychologen oder so."  
"Du meinst ich bin krank?" erwiderte Hermine entrüstet.  
"Nein aber-"  
"Ron du bildest dir irgend etwas ein... Kümmer dich lieber um unsere Tochter! Sie hustet sowieso schon seit längerem so seltsam!"  
"Charlize geht es gut..." knurrte Ron, verschwand aber trotzdem kurz darauf und kam dann mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm wieder.

Hermine nahm ihm Charlize behutsam ab und sah in das schlafende, rundliche Kindergesicht.  
"Sie ist noch nicht mal vier Monate alt, Ron! Falls sie auch nur eine Erkältung bekommt kann das fatale Folgen haben."  
Ron unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
"Wer sieht jetzt Gespenster?"  
Hermine stolzierte mit Charlize aus dem Zimmer.  
"Na Süße? Wie geht es dir denn?"  
Ron folgte Hermine zähneknirschend.  
"Es ist drei Uhr nachts! Willst du nicht schlafen?"  
Hermine murmelte etwas Undeutliches, zog Charlize schnell etwas Warmes an und schritt schnellen Schrittes auf die verlassene Straße.

Ron rief ihr noch etwas hinterher, doch da hatte sie schon ihr Haus weit hinter sich gelassen.  
Dieser Traum beschäftigte sie.  
Er wiederholte sich schon seit Tagen... Wochen... Monaten...  
Hermine bog in eine Seitengasse ein.  
Alles war düster...  
Nichts regte sich.  
Auf einmal hatte sie dass Gefühl, dass sie diese Gasse schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
Ja... sie kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor!  
Hermine warf einen Blick auf Charlize.  
Sie schlief immer noch seelenruhig.  
Plötzlich verspürte Hermine den Instinkt so schnell wie möglich wegzurennen.  
Da war doch etwas gewesen!  
Gerade eben!  
Hermine erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit ihrer Schritte.

Da war es wieder! Dieses unheimliche Zischen...  
Hermine registrierte wie sich die feinen Härchen auf ihrem Nacken aufrichteten.  
Was war das?  
Sie ging noch schneller...  
Die Stimme war immer deutlicher zu hören.  
Hermine spürte wie die Angst sie allmählich übermannte.  
Dieses Flüstern kam immer näher.  
Sie stolperte und schaffte es gerade noch sich an einem Laternenmast festzuhalten.  
Charlize war von der heftigen Bewegung aufgewacht und begann leise zu weinen.  
Dieses Flüstern war nun so nah, dass Hermine nun endlich die Worte verstand.

"Du gehörst nur mir... mir... Du wirst mir nicht entkommen!"

Hermine schrie schrill auf.  
Das waren exakt die gleichen Worte wie in ihren Träumen.  
Charlize begann nun brüllen.  
Hermine packte sie noch fester und begann zu rennen.  
Jetzt kam der Wald...

Mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen lief sie nun in die endlose Finsternis.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mit einem Mal blieb Hermine stehen und flüsterte mit bebender Stimme in die Dunkelheit.  
"Was willst du von mir? Trachtest du etwa nach meinem Leben? Oder sogar nach dem meiner Tochter?"  
Sie drückte die leise wimmernde Charlize fest an sich.  
Kurze Stille- doch dann erwiderte eine leise und wohlbekannte Stimme aus dem Schatten.  
"Deine Tochter? Unsere Tocher!"  
"Was hast du vor? Willst du uns töten?" erwiderte Hermine leise.

" Nein! Ich will nur dich und unsere Tochter zurück!"

Hermine schrie... Ihr eigener Schrei riss sie aus dem schrecklichen Traum.  
Heftig atmend kletterte sie aus dem Bett und zog ihre durchgeschwitzte Kleidung aus.  
Er war ihr so nah gewesen.  
Er war Charlize so nah gewesen!  
Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
Er war tot... Tot!  
Hermine unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und ging langsam in das Zimmer ihrer Tochter.  
Ron war anscheinend schon zur Arbeit gegangen.  
Sie war alleine.  
Behutsam hob sie Charlize aus dem Kinderbettchen, und diese schlug sogleich die Augen auf.  
Hermine zuckte zusammen als sie diese hellgrünen Augen erblickte.  
Diese Augen erinnerten sie unablässig an ihn...

Sogar Ron war etwas stutzig geworden, aber Hermine hatte stur behauptet, dass ihre Großmutter exaxt die selbe Augenfarbe besessen hatte.  
Ron musste blind sein.  
Blind vor Liebe?  
Hermine verscheuchte diesen Gedanken und ging mit Charlize auf dem Arm im Laufschritt in die Küche.  
Während sie für ihre Tochter die Milch zubereitete holten die Erinnerungen sie wieder ein...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback  
(Letztes Hogwartsjahr/Sommer)

Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gemeinsam unter einem großen, schattenspendenden Baum direkt vor dem See.  
"Wir haben es bald hinter uns!" lachte Harry laut und strahlte Ron und Hermine an.  
Ron stimmte in die lauten Jubelrufe mit ein und streckte sich genüsslich.  
Hermine jedoch blieb stumm und regte sich nicht.  
"Was ist denn eigentlich los mit dir?" fragte Ron verwundert.  
"Sag nicht du bist traurig dass das Jahr zu Ende geht."  
Hermine seufzte.  
"Nein... doch... Naja es ist halt- Habt ihr euch eigentlich schon einmal überlegt wie unsere Zukunft aussehen soll?  
Wir werden uns nicht mehr so oft sehen... Wahrscheinlich ganz selten! Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr Macht und-"  
Harry unterbrach sie scharf.  
"Genieß den Augenblick, Hermine... Jetzt wo wir noch Gelegenheit dazu haben!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine liefen gemächlich die Tränen die Wangen hinab.  
Energisch wischte sie sie ab.  
Hermine konnte nicht mehr verändern was geschehen war...  
Sie musste die Vergangenheit endlich hinter sich lassen!  
Sie gab Charlize die Flasche.  
Endlich wurden die Augen ihrer Tochter trübe, sie gähnte herzhaft und Hermine konnte sie in aller Ruhe wieder in ihr Bettchen zurücklegen.  
Während sie beobachtete wie das kleine Mädchen schließlich einschlief und seelenruhig atmete wurde ihr plötzlich schwer ums Herz.  
Wie lange würde sie Charlize das verheimlichen können?  
Wie lange würde Ron keinen Verdacht schöpfen?  
Sie lebte in einer einzigen gewaltigen Lüge.

Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine und Harry lösten sich aus ihrer engen Umarmung.  
"Wir dürfen das nicht tun!" keuchte Harry atemlos.  
"Ron ist mit dir zusammen... und er ist mein bester Freund!"  
Hermine küsste ihn wieder, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
"Niemand wird je davon erfahren, Harry! Weder Ron noch Ginny... noch irgendjemand anders!"  
Harry warf ihr einen verzweifelten Blick zu.  
"Ich weiß nicht... Hermine das ist einfach..."  
"Einfach was?"  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ich weiß nicht."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermine hatte sich hingelegt.  
Ron würde heute Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen.  
Sie hatte eben seinen Zettel gefunden.

Hermine,

die wollen mich heute etwas länger dabehalten.  
Komme daher erst morgen wieder.

Ron

Hermine nahm widerwillig wahr wie sie allmählich in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

"Hermine?"  
"Ja?"  
"Wieso kann nicht alles wieder so sein wie vorher?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, Harry."  
"Komm zu mir... Charlize ist meine Tochter!"  
"Das geht nicht..."  
"Du kannst mir meine eigene Tochter nicht wegnehmen, Hermine!"  
Hermine warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu.  
"Du kannst uns nicht haben!"  
Harry trat endlich aus dem Schatten, und Hermine sah mit einem Schaudern in die blutroten Augen, die einst so strahlend grün gewesen waren.  
"Warum?"  
"Du bist seit über einem Jahr tot, Harry!"  
Harry senkte den Blick.

"Wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann, werde ich mir meine Tochter nehmen!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hermine öffnete die Augen.  
Sie schrie diesmal nicht... Nein, sie hatte nicht mehr genug Luft um zu schreien.  
Langsam wandte sie sich dem Fenster zu.  
Ron war immer noch nicht da und langsam ging die Sonne auf.  
Es musste ungefähr fünf Uhr morgens sein.  
Auf einmal rappelte sich Hermine blitzartig auf und rannte in Charlizes Zimmer.  
"Wenn ich dich schon nicht haben kann, werde ich mir meine Tochter nehmen!"

Was hatte das geheißen?  
Hermine warf einen bangen Blick in Charlize's Bettchen und atmete schließlich erleichtert auf.  
Da lag sie...  
sah jedoch seltsam blass aus.  
Hermine nahm sie besorgt auf den Arm und Charlize schlug zaghaft die Augen auf.  
"Charlie? Bist du krank meine Süße?"  
Charlize wimmerte leise.  
Hermine begann sich allmählich ernsthaft Gedanken zu machen.  
Während sie die Notrufnummer eines Muggelarztes wählte und darauf wartete endlich verbunden zu werden schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder davon.

Flashback

"Harry?"  
"Ja?"  
"Ich bin so glücklich."  
Stille... dann sagte Harry vorsichtig.  
"Das ist schön, Hermine."  
"Dir geht es nicht so gut wie mir?" entgegnete Hermine verwundert.  
"Du freust dich also nicht, dass wir eine Tochter haben?"  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen.  
"Natürlich Hermine... Aber was sollen wir jetzt bitte tun?"  
Hermine wiegte das Neugeborene sanft und wartete darauf, dass Harry fortfuhr.  
"Ich meine..." sprach er endlich.  
"Du weißt ich muss mich bald Voldemort stellen...  
Außerdem denkt Ron er sei der Vater!"  
Hermine wich seinem Blick aus und flüsterte leise.  
"Ich werde mich von Ron trennen."  
"Nein!" bemerkte Harry bestimmt.  
"Das wirst du nicht!"  
"Und du hast das jetzt zu entscheiden oder was?" fauchte Hermine zornig.  
"Nein, aber vielleicht werde ich gegen Voldemort...-"  
"Sag sowas nicht!" keuchte Hermine.  
"Du wirst überleben und wir werden zusammen leben!"  
Harry sagte nichts.

Hermine schrak auf. Eben hatte sich jemand von der anderen Seite der Leitung gemeldet.  
„Weinberger?"  
Hermine starrte ein paar Sekunden lang den Hörer nur verdattert an, dann fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein was sie hatte sagen wollen.  
„Hallo Dr. Weinberger. Ich wollte Sie um Rat fragen."  
„Um was geht's?"  
„Meine Tochter-…"  
„-…Wie alt?"  
„Vier Monate. Sie ist so merkwürdig blass… Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr los ist. Außerdem schaut sie irgendwie nun ja… krank aus!"  
Der Doktor schwieg einen Moment und bemerkte dann spitz.  
„Sie ist nur blass?"  
„Naja… und sie schaut auch ein bisschen matt." Gab Hermine vage zu bedenken.  
Der Mann klang jetzt ärgerlich.  
„Gute Frau, wir haben wirklich besseres zu tun, als uns um Kinder zu kümmern die etwas blass aussehen."  
Hermine öffnete gerade den Mund um eine scharfe Antwort zu erwidern, doch dann bemerkte sie dass der Mann schon aufgelegt hatte.

Fluchend trug sie Charlize ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ich sehe das es dir nicht gut geht… Ich sehe es einfach!"  
Nachdem sie es geschafft hatte Charlize etwas zu Essen zu geben brachte sie, sie wieder zu Bett.  
Es war gerade mal sieben Uhr.  
Hermine war müde und beschloss sich wieder hinzulegen…  
Sie konnte aber nicht einschlafen.  
Immer wieder kam ihr die düsterste Erinnerung ihres Lebens ins Gedächtnis:

Flashback

Harry warf ihr einen entgeisterten Blick zu. „Was machst du noch hier, Hermine? Er ist unterwegs…Hierher! Sie erzählen es überall! Du bist hier nicht sicher!"  
Hermine blickte ihn leicht erzürnt an und spottete gehässig.  
„Du bist hier aber genauso wenig sicher, oder?"  
Harry sah sich in seiner kleinen Wohnung um.  
„Hermine du musst weg! Ich muss ihn allein bekämpfen!"  
„Wer sagt das?" entgegnete Hermine bissig.  
„Ich sage das!" zischte Harry bedrohlich.  
„Du gehst jetzt sofort!"  
Hermine lachte freudlos. „Du weißt dass ich das nicht tun werde… Charlize ist bei Ron- er wird für sie sorgen, falls mir etwas passiert! Ich bleibe bei dir!"  
Harry keuchte entsetzt auf.  
„Das ist purer Wahnsinn, Hermine. Du musst-…"  
Er brach abrupt ab. Beide fuhren augenblicklich um.  
Die Tür war eben mit Gewalt aufgebrochen worden.  
Harry stöhnte, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach rasch. „Petrificus Totalus!"  
Hermine fiel mit einem Schlag um, und Harry schaffte es gerade noch sie in den großen Küchenschrank zu stecken.  
Hermine konnte nichts tun. Verzweifelt sah sie durch die kleine Luke wie Voldemort die Küche betrat.

Harry atmete ungleichmäßig.  
Voldemort lächelte ihn kalt an. „Hast du so sehr Angst, Harry?"  
Harry sagte nichts, sondern warf dem Schrank nur einen gehetzten Blick zu.  
„Ich kann es dir ja auch nicht verübeln, Harry! Ich hätte auch Angst, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre."  
Harry wandte sich jetzt endlich von dem großen Schrank ab.  
„Ich habe all deine Horcruxe! Falls ich dich jetzt besiege bist du tot…"  
Voldemorts schmale Lippen umspielte ein noch breiteres Lächeln.  
„Falls… Falls!"  
Harry hob zornentbrannt den Zauberstab.  
„Crucio!"  
Voldemort lenkte den Fluch mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs mühelos ab.  
„Du musst dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen, Harry! Soll ich dir mal zeigen wie das richtig geht? … CRUCIO!"  
Harry krümmte sich unter den gewaltigen Schmerzen, aber kein Laut entfuhr seinen Lippen.  
„Eigentlich…" murmelte Voldemort und sah Harry belustigt an.  
„Eigentlich müsstest du mir Leid tun."

Harry starrte mit tränenden Augen zu ihm hinauf und endlich nahm er den Fluch ab.  
Diesen Augenblick nutzte nun auch Harry und brüllte:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Zeitgleich mit Voldemort…

Als Hermine aus dem Schrank gestiegen war, waren sie beide tot gewesen.

Hermine fing wieder an zu Weinen.  
Die Erinnerung… diese leeren Augen… das Chaos in der Küche…  
Und das unheimlich gewaltige Gefühl von Schuld!  
Hermine weinte so lange bis sie schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel.

Harry griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand.  
„Ich liebe dich, Hermine! Ich werde dich immer und ewig lieben."  
Nachdem er das gesagt hatte nahm er ihr Charlize aus dem Arm.  
Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihre Arme waren unendlich schwer geworden.  
„Wieso tust du mir das an?" flüsterte sie voller Grauen

"Ich tue dir nichts an… Ich nehme mir nur das was mir zusteht. Und das ist meine Tochter!"

Hermine schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Herz raste. Ron sah von oben auf sie herab und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Stirn.  
„Was ist denn los?" fragte er verblüfft als sie ihn heftig zur Seite stieß und aus dem Zimmer hastete.  
Hermine hatte Angst… Unglaubliche Angst!  
Sie hatte eine fürchterliche Vorahnung...  
aber konnte nicht sein.  
Harry hatte das sicher nicht getan.  
Alles war doch nur ein Traum gewesen… oder?  
Ron war ihr in Charlizes Zimmer gefolgt und betrachtete sie nun verwundert  
„Was willst du hier? Charlize schläft doch!"  
Hermine liefen gemächlich Tränen die Wange hinab:  
„Sie schläft nicht, Ron!"  
Dann nahm sie ihre Tochter sanft aus dem Bett und sah ihr in die ausdruckslosen, leeren Augen.  
„Was ist mit ihr?" flüsterte Ron erstickt.  
Hermine schluchzte laut auf, musste aber dennoch plötzlich leicht lächeln.

„Charlize ist jetzt bei ihrem Vater, Ron…"

**ENDE**


End file.
